A Host Club, New Friends, and a Fruits Basket
by Sakihashi
Summary: So this is going to be about Two OC's Ayane and Akita, with the Girls going to Ouran, Akita knows the Sohma's in fact so does Haruhi? Where the two worlds collide what will happen as the story moves forward  .  btw Rated M for Swearing, Violence, Lemon?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I do no own OHSHC or FB. If I did I'd be pretty happy, and have A LOT of money ^.^**

**Anyways this is the Introduction part, where I introduce the Main OC and her friend, who will also be an OC.**

**The main plot will be that of Ouran's but with a few Fruits Basket members in it I'm going to be rewatching Ouran so I can follow the story better, it will be starting at the beginning of school when Haruhi first starts school. I hope you enjoy and please Reviews would be nice. I love to know how I can better my writing ^.^ Thanks. Btw references to the oc's and anything else will be put here take out the spaces**

**http: / s131 .photobucket .com/ albums/ p287/ Stitches_is_Dead/ Ouran%20FanFiction%20characters/**

**`Saki**

* * *

><p><strong>Name : <strong>Ayane Akemi

**Age: **16

**Hair: **Blond

**Eyes:** Earthy Green

**Height: **(about as tall as Haruhi just an inch shorter)

**Personality:** Shy at first, weakness for cute things, worries about her friends.

**Likes: **Sweets, the outdoors, cute things, parties, dancing, and swimming

**Dislikes: **Bullies, to many pranks, snakes, fighting, and tight closed spaces

**Family: **Father, Mother, and your little sister Icha

**Bio: **Ayane is your typical rich kid, except that she isn't really all that snobby. For the past year she has lived in the US with her friend Akita Suoh, going to a public school and seeing what it was like there. She knows little of the Ouran members seeing as she cut herself away from them after being picked on when she was younger, the trip to America helped her break out of her shell. Akita has been her friend since elementary after Akita punched a kid in the playground for picking on her.

****E********xtra:**** Jewelry is an option...she does own a locket that her mother gave her it looks like a pair of angel wings folding over a heart, only has her ears pierced once. She has the same figure as Haruhi does...except her bust is a tad bigger

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Akita Suoh

**Age:** 17

**Hair: **Black

**Eyes: **Blue (same as Tamaki's)

**Height: **A inch Shorter than Tamaki

**Personality:** Dark, has a short temper and can lose it some times. Very overprotective of Ayane and is loyal to her friends.

**Likes: **Ayane, picking fights with guys, picking on Tamaki, training, video games, and music

**Dislikes: **the color pink(to much of it), her Grandmother, rude people, and to much hugging

**Family:** Tamaki(cousin), her grandmother, Yuzuru Suoh(uncle), and any other Suoh's .

**Bio:** Akita is Tamaki's cousin, after her parents died in a car crash when she was five years old her Grandmother took her under her wing, hoping to raise the girl into a prime example of what the Suoh's should be like(didn't work). She is barely related to Tamaki, her Father is their grandmother's second cousin's son. Though Mrs. Suoh may not really be her Grandmother she was raised as if she was.

****Extra: ****ears pierced three times on her lobes and once on her left top rim of her ear. also she wears Trigun necklace...not a choker but close to it, with a black chain,( like the one for dog tags and such) as a choker and a friendship necklace...just below the Trigun necklace...its half of a heart...Ayane has the other half. Akita has a womanish figure, slightly more muscular due to her training, bust is a bit bigger than Ayane's.

(Ayane's POV The Beginning)

Sighing a young girl walked down the ramp looking around the airport.

"Whats wrong Ayane, do you not like Japan anymore?" The black headed girl asked behind the blond one. Ayane's green eyes moved to look behind her to her friend.

"No its not that, I missed Japan...but we start school TOMORROW!" Akita snickered behind her friend as they made it off the ramp a limo pulled up. The two teens started to walk towards the limo as the back door opened, a blond blur running past Ayane

"AKITA! Oh how I missed you my dear cousin!" Ayane turned quickly to see a blond boy clinging to Akita. She blinked as she saw a glare on Akita's face, but it quickly changed to a smirk as she realized it was her cousin Tamaki. Akita snaked her arms around her cousin as she hugged him messing his hair up as she did so.

"Hey Tamaki, I missed you too, now if you don't let go we will have a repeat of last time."She said smiling her voice slightly cold towards the end, Ayane giggled as she saw Tamaki slowly let go of his cousin leaving a hand on her shoulder, "What is it now Tamaki?" she asked as he looked down then back up at her.

"Well you see, I'd like for you and Aya-chan to stop by my host club." Tamaki said pulling the puppy dog eyes out. Akita sighed as she looked over at Ayane. "Please Aki! It would mean the world to me if you did."

"Wait...host club?" Ayane said tilting her head to the side as she watched the two of them. Tamaki's faced dropped as she asked.

"Yeah, Tamaki's been working on this project for a while...finally got those twins to join uh? Last time I heard you talk about it you where having problems." Akita said as she looked at her cousin, he looked back up at her glad that he remembered

"Yep, Finally got it up and running, tomorrow will be the first official day and I want you two to come." Tamaki had a huge grin on his face as he looked Ayane's way. That smile on his face sent shivers down Ayane's back.

"We'll think about it if we have time we will stop by now lets go, Aya's parents are probably worried to death." Akita's said as she started to walk towards the Limo the driver opening the door for the teens, Akita waited for Ayane and Tamaki to enter before she did. She took her seat next to Ayane and Tamaki sat across from them. "Oh By the way Aya, your uniform should be at your house when we drop you off, its probably best to try it on and make sure its the right size before tomorrow." Akita said softly as she looked out the window.

"Thats' great! I will try it on when I get home, what about yours Aki-chan?" Ayane looked at her friend as she saw Akita smirk.

"Oh mines at the mansion though I wont be wearing that yellow dress. Uncle is letting me get away with the boys uniform but I have to wear a skirt." Akita sighed as she hung her head moving a hand to run threw her dark hair.

"Aki! Why don't you wanna wear the dress, you would look so beautiful in it, like a princess!" Tamaki was looking at Akita as he started to over react again one of his hands holding one of her's while the other on his heart. "My dear cousin what would bring you to want to wear the boys uniform when you have such a lovely figure."

"You know its a good thing you two are barely blood related or I would be worried about you Tama-chan." Ayane said as she giggled looking at Akita and Tamaki. Akita gasped as she looked at her cousin then quickly regained herself as she took her other hand and put it under Tamaki's chin lifting his head to look at her.

"But Tamaki, you wouldn't want those boys to look at me that way would you? Eyeing your precious cousin the way a dog would meat. Its better this way, it means only you will ever see that beauty." Ayane blinked, yep definitely cousins. Tamaki's eyes widen as he thought this over then pulled his cousin into a hug holding her in a very passionate way.

"I now know why you must do this, I do not want those men to look at you that way. Akita, I will protect you from those perverted men!" Tamaki held his cousin now by her shoulders looking into her eyes...they where the same color but now Tamaki's held a protective aura in them.

"Thank you Tama-chan." She said softly trying to hold in the laughter that wanted to come out. She loved pulling Tamaki around when she could, she loves her cousin but still he was very easy to get this way and thats what made this fun to her. They all looked around as the limo stopped, and the side door by Ayane opened.

"Ms. Akemi, we are here" Ayane smiled as she turned around and hugged her friends.

"I'll see you two at school tomorrow." She smiled as she got up and out of the limo leaving Tamaki and Akita behind. As Ayane walked up the steps she grins more seeing her parents and her little sister Icha, she giggles as the little girl runs up and hugs Ayane's waist, Their parents following shortly after. "Its good to be home.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW I'D LIKE TO KNOW HOW BAD i AM AT THIS (FB members will be in next chapter along with Host Sorry about all the mess though I keep having to fix things)<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own OHSHC or FB. If I did I'd be pretty happy, and have A LOT of money ^. ^**

**This is the Second Chapter, Their first day at Ouran when Haurhi is forced into joining the club.**

**And some FB characters should make an appearance**

**Btw I'm going to start a poll...I wanna know who you guys want Akita and Ayane to end up with! If you review just tell me who you think they should end up with ^.^ though Anyone Younger than Akita is out of the question, When it comes to her dating anyone, it would just seem weird to me you know. Ayane, well who she dates is up to you reallly age doesn't matter I'm just more worried about Akita ^.^ lol Ayane is the Main OC  
><strong>

**`Saki**

**XXX**

"Ayane Wake up! You have school today."

"Five, five more minutes please." Ayane curled up into a ball as she tried to go back to sleep, dreading school. She suddenly felt cold as someone ripped her blanket and sheets off her. She quickly found herself curling up more. Then she felt a hand on her as it picked her up. "Put me down I'll get ready myself" She finally opened her eyes to see Akita holding her smirking.

"About time I was wandering if I was going to have to throw you in the shower myself." Akita set her down as she walked out of the room waving. "I'll be downstairs, if you're not done within twenty minutes I'm coming back up." She said smiling as she turned around to see Ayane walking back towards her bed.

"Fine! I'll go shower, just make something yummy for lunch okay." Ayane said as she sulked towards her bathroom, Akita laughing as she walked downstairs. It was like this back in the US Akita waking up Ayane and then making them lunch except they lived together while in the US. "Wait...What is Akita doing here?" Ayane said as she stripped and jumped into the shower, she tried to quickly get in and out of the shower, knowing that if she didn't Akita would be up there soon. Ayane quickly blow dried her hair and pulled it up into its normal bun, her bangs framing her face. She put on some eyeliner and mascara then exited her bathroom as she quickly got dressed. "Well I think that's everything now time to go to school!" Ayane quickly put her shoes on and ran downstairs to the living room to see Akita waiting.

"About time I was about to come up there and drag you down, by the way your mom and dad had to leave early told me to tell you to have fun." Akita said standing up and smoothing out her black and white plaid skirt, with lace underneath it. It went well with the boy's uniform top thatis a periwinkle blazer, white shirt, and a black tie with a purple stripe. What caught Ayane off guard was the black combat boots Akita was wearing, Ayane blinked as she then noticed a chain on Aki's skirt. "Aya-chan?"

"Oh sorry, but are you going to get away with wearing that?" Ayane asked as Akita looked at herself.

"Well I walked out of the mansion like this and Uncle didn't say anything so I guess, I think Tamaki was freaked out more than Uncle." Akita said snickering at her cousin's reaction, "It was great, Tamaki wanted to ride to school together but I told him I had to come get you." Akita smirked as she picked up two boxed lunches off the table that was next to her. "Let's get going before we're late."

"Okay, oh are we going to see what that club was that Tamaki-sempi was talking about?" Ayane asked following Akita out the door and towards the limo. Her friend never said anything just nodded as she let Ayane in the limo first sliding in afterwards.

"Well if you want to we will Tamaki kept talking to me about it last night. Though I wouldn't mind seeing some of the members, if they are who he said they where-"Akita was cut off by the sudden sound of music, it was _Keep Your Head Down _by _TvXQ_, she blinked then pulled out her sidekick(best phone ever!) and flipped it open. "Oh must have forgot to turn it on vibrate oops."She said as she read the message left on her phone.

"Aki! What if that had happened in class? And who is sending you a message at this time?"Ayane said trying to peek at her friend's phone only for Akita to quickly finish the text and close it.

"A friend, I told him we were back in town last night when I thought I saw him on the sidewalk...I was with Tamaki so I couldn't really jump out of the limo and see if it was really him so I texted him. Sadly it wasn't him but he was glad I had contacted him." Akita said putting her phone away after making sure it wasn't going to start playing random k-pop again.

"Who is _**HIM**_?"

"No one you know okay!"

"Aki-chan you've never kept secrets before, come on tell me."

"Well it's not like you know him, really it doesn't matter; unless he somehow finds himself at Ouran I doubt I'll be seeing him any time soon." She said looking out the window. Ayane pouted and muttered fine doing the same.

"Can I guess?"

"Ayane."Akita turned her head to glare at her friend. "Look I'll tell you but only when no one is around. Tamaki's been trying to get it out of me too; He thinks I'm secretly dating someone behind his back. He's afraid of losing his dear sweet cousin to some mutt. I swear he acts like he's in love with me sometimes." Akita sighed as her head dropped.

"Oh yeah, aren't you staying with Tama-chan and his dad?"

"Yep, my room is across the hall from Tamaki's, he came into my room last night trying to help me unpack only to find out I had already finished...then he wanted to sleep with me."(Ayane's face 0.o) Akita stared laughing as she looked at her friend. "Not like that, it was nothing sexual just him acting like he did when we were little." Ayane sighed in relief as she looked back out the window she grinned as she saw the gates of Ouran.

As the limo came to a stop the girls got out and made their way to the entrance. People where already staring at the two, Ayane had the usual messenger bag like every normal student where as Akita insisted on carrying her N7 messenger bag **(Google it, I'm a Mass Effect Fan there for one of these girls will be too LOL) **Akita was definitely trying to be herself as much as she could within the school regulations. People looked at them and whispered mostly about what Akita was wearing and yet it didn't faze her one bit, but then again she was used to it, everyone usually had something against the way Aki dressed and she never cared she wore what she was comfortable in. Ayane smiled as they made in into the building looking down at a piece of paper her friend had given her earlier with her classes on it and a map of the school.

"I'll show you to your first class if that is okay with you."

"Oh okay, will you be back after to take me to the next."

"No, I'll probably be stuck with Tamaki the rest of the day but if I can I will come back. That's why I got a map of the place so if I'm not here you'll find your way." She said gesturing towards the map. "And if you need me I have my cell on so just text me okay."

"Thanks Akita, it means a lot that you're watching out for me." Ayane said as she walked close to Akita.

"Any time, plus I'd feel horrible if I didn't at least try to help you on your first day."

"Wait how do you know the school so well?" Ayane said looking up at her friend as they walked down a corridor.

"When I was younger I still attended here but I found myself wandering the halls after school, waiting for Uncle to be ready to leave, so Tamaki and myself decided we would map out the campus so we wouldn't get lost. We had this huge thing of red string that we left the first part in Uncle's office." Akita smiled as she remembered her childhood. "By the time it was done there was red string everywhere, it took a while to get untangled and make our way back to his office." Akita looked forward as she directed Ayane to her class.

"I can't imagine you doing anything like that Akita, especially with Tamaki-sempi." Ayane blinked as she tried to picture the two cousins with red string.

"Well I think this was just before I met you, when I was about 4. Kids are usually always innocent therefore playful and loveable. People used to joke and say that Tamaki and I would end up married when we grew up, and because of that Tamaki would go around acting as if he was my husband." Akita stopped talking when she saw her friends face, it was priceless. Ayane blinked as her mouth shut.

"Akita you're making this up aren't you! That's not the girl I know." Akita smirked as she placed a hand on Ayane's head.

"Nope telling you the truth, but something changed and we stopped acting that way. I started to become more of a tomboy and took on martial arts. That's when I met you, when everything changed." Akita said as they got to a door Class 1-A. "Well this is where we say good bye. If I can I'll find you at lunch, be careful okay." She opened the door for Ayane and smiled as Ayane walked in closing the door once she knew Ayane was inside.

**Akita's POV**

She sighed as she walked towards her class, girls staring at her as she walked by. Akita could only guess they recognized her as Tamaki's cousin. Everyone knew that she had left with Ayane for the US a year ago, and it was the same way as when she was there, whispers, people talking about you because they were unsure of what to think about you.

"Geez, you'd think they were seeing a ghost." She said running a hand threw her dark hair as her blue-violet eyes scanned the corridor. "It's only been a year."

"There you are I've been looking all over for you!" Akita froze as she felt someone tackling her causing the two to fall to the floor. Two sets of blue-violet eyes locked on to one another as Akita found her cousin on top of her. "Did Ms. Akemi make it to class safely?" Tamaki asked as he looked down at Akita not removing himself, his blonde hair falling over his face. Akita smirked as she put her hand on his cheek, knowing full well that girls where watching them.

"Tamaki, do you worry about Aya's safety more than your own cousin's."She said dramatically a fake tear rolling down her cheek, Tamaki caught on, he always did. He took one of his hands, the other holding him up so he didn't fall on top of her, and placed it under her chin lifting it so their eyes would meet again and used his thumb to wipe away the tear.

"Akita, your safety means more to me than you shall ever know, but I know how you are with Ayane and for that I must worry about her safety as well. Because whenever she is safe, you are safe." He had gotten pretty close to his cousin's face, fan girls squealing.

"Even though they are cousin's this is still adorable" A random girl yelled

"Oh how I wish I was in her shoes!" Another girl screamed

"Let me help you up you shouldn't be sitting in the floor." Tamaki said as he got off her holding his hand out to help her up. Akita took it trying to hide the smirk that wanted to appear on her lips as he pulled slightly on her arm to help her up, she gasped as she felt him pull a little more causing her to crash into his chest. He was doing this on purpose, he liked the reactions he was getting from the girls around him, and he realized his cousin was enjoying herself. It was like the time they played house; all the adults adored it so they went along with it. Akita fake blushed as her hands rested on Tamaki's chest her head slightly turned away as if trying to hide it.

"I guess I don't know my own strength Akita, come now let's get to class before we are late." He said smiling towards her and placing a hand on her back as they walked to class. As soon as they where away from the swooning girls Akita started to laugh and so did Tamaki. "You haven't lost your touch Aki."

"Neither have you Tama-chan. It feels good to do that again, American's don't like that kind of thing" (**HAHA lie how many girls in the US swoon over the Twins!**) Akita smiled as she walked with her cousin to class. "Oh man, I forgot Ayane is surely going to hear about this."

"Why does it matter if Ayane hears about what just happens."

"Well you see, she doesn't know about that side of me, the flirtatious goes along with Tamaki's silly plans side."

"MY PLANS ARE NOT SILLY!" Tamaki shouted as he looked at Akita tears swelling in his eyes.

"Tamaki, we ran around the mansion pretending to be married. I'd consider that silly."

"We were four! That's what kids do!" (**In all actually me and my cousin would "get married" on a hill in my grandparents yard . I find it funny that I'm doing this in a fan fic…though I just now remembered the whole thing about me and my cuz**) Tamaki yelled again grabbing his cousin by her shoulder.

"Come on Tamaki we have to go to class." She said quickly removing herself from his grip and dragging him to class.

**Time skip **

**Time to go to the Host Club!**

Ayane and Akita walked down the hall way towards Music room 3. Ayane looked around the hall as she tried to memorize the layout of the school. Akita sighed as she felt her phone go off and looked at it flipping it open she smiled.

"Is it that guy again?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Come on tell me, No one is around." Ayane was right there was no one in sight; Akita looked around making sure the cost was clear before she turned back to her friend.

"Okay well his name is Yuki Sohma; I met him a few years ago. Trust me when I say there is nothing going on, is family would kill me before that would happen. He's just a friend, very polite, surprises me that he isn't enrolled here with his test scores."

"Sohma? I think I've heard the name before but it wasn't Yuki…some author (Shigure), I wouldn't recommend you reading any of his books though very dirty." Ayane shuttered and Akita laughed.

"I think I know who you're talking about he is pretty cool, but a pervert none the less." Akita said as they continued down the hall only to stop in their tracks as they heard a crash. Akita was the first to move running down the hallway to see what was going on to find out the noise came from none other than Music Room 3. Ayane quickly caught up to Akita as she forcefully opened the door.

"You can pay with your body, which means starting today you're the host club's dog." Tamaki said pointing to a boy in front of him who looked pale. Akita stared as Tamaki and five other boys surrounded the boy trying to get his attention then he fell over.

"Tamaki, what are you doing!" Akita said as she walked in hands balled into a fist.

"Oh Aki you're here!" Tamaki said smiling "And so is Ayane!"

"Answer my question why did you just say this boy could pay with his body!"

"Oh my, I guess I could see why you would think that's perverted but it's not. See, that boy is Haruhi Fujioka, the commoner that got the scholarship to come here, and well he just knocked over a vase that we were going to auction off for eight million yen."

"So, he's going to pay us back by working off the dept."Akita looked over at the tall guy with glasses as he spoke then turned back to her cousin.

"I can understand that but why did you say paying you back with his body, it makes him sound like your play toy." Ayane spoke up as she walked towards the group; she recognized the two twins Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin, then the "commoner" Haruhi. The four of them all had the same class together,

"Oh hey look it's that girl from class, Ayane right?" The twins asked.

"Yeah that's me." She said smiling.

"And who are you suppose to be?" The twins directed towards Akita.

"AKI-CHAN! Is that really you?" A short boy with blonde hair asked as he looked at Akita with amazement. She smiled and turned to him nodding as soon as she nodded the boy jumped her hugging her. "Where have you been, Takashi and me have missed you!" The boy asked as he clung to her.

"I missed you too Mitsukuni, Takashi. Sorry I've been gone for so long."Akita said as she wrapped her arms around the boy then smiled at the taller guy with short black hair his only response was a nod.

"Aki-chan I told you to call me Honey!"

"I'm sorry but I've known you for so long going from calling you Mitsukuni to Honey-senpai just seems weird."

"SENPAI!" Ayane yelled "You mean he's older than you Akita?"

"Yeah he's a year older and so is Takashi." Akita said smiling as she set Honey down. "You know how I mentioned I trained in martial arts; well Uncle said that if I was going to I might as well learn from the best and well that's how I met Mitsukuni and Takashi." Ayane nodded as she slowly understood so then who, is the other guy with classes.

"Oh my I feel rude, Ayane this is Kyoya Ootori, and you already know the Hitachin Twins." Tamaki said as he started to introduce everyone. "And of course you now know Mitsukuni Haninozukia aka Honey-sempi and Takashi Morinozuka aka Mori-sempi and I'd have to guess you know Mr. Fujioka." Ayane nodded as she took in who everyone is, "Everyone this is Ayane Akemi and my Cousin Akita Suoh." Ayane and Akita bowed slightly. Akita smiled as she stood by Ayane, Haruhi being awake for the last part. Akita smirked as she looked at Haruhi, it looked as if a light bulb went off (**Akita knows!**)

**Host Club is OPEN**

There where girls everywhere, Akita was sitting on a window seal ignoring the gigging of girl, actually she was texting. Ayane was sitting with Tamaki's group because she was waiting for Honey to show up; she had promised to eat some cake with him. Haruhi had just come back with instant coffee, and everyone was making a fuss about it.

"I will drink this coffee!" Tamaki shouted as he held up the coffee in a dramatic pose. Akita sighed as she hit her head against the wall behind it. Ayane started to giggle.

"Poor Haruhi."Akita said as she looked out the window,

"Oh Tamaki now you're carrying the joke too far. Your pallet won't be able to stomach that crap, you don't have to drink it just because he bought it." The girl left sitting at Tamaki's table said, loud enough for Haruhi, who was still standing behind her, and Akita to hear, she had gotten up to help Haruhi out.

"Huh?"Akita and Haruhi said at the same time looking at her.

"Oh I'm sorry I was talking to myself." Akita glared at the girl and Haruhi just stood there till Tamaki called out his name. Haruhi walked over to a table they had set up and started to fix the instant coffee, Akita leaning against a post as she watched, Ayane smiling as she waited.

"Let the Tasting begin."Tamaki said as he posed smiling. The Girls around him started to question whether or not they should drink the stuff causing Tamaki to dip one of the girls. "What if I let you drink it from my mouth."

"Well then I would drink it" girls started to squeal again causing Akita to hit her head on the post she was leaning against. Then stopped as her phone started to go off again: another text message. (**who knew Yuki had a phone? Lol well he does now!**) Akita started to laugh to herself as Ayane looked at her funny.

"Umm Ayane do you want some tea or coffee?" Haruhi said as he walked up to her holding a tray.

"I'll take some coffee, we had some in the US but we couldn't bring any back." Ayane said as she took a cup that Haruhi handed her and took a sip. "Thank you."

"Oh it's no problem; um can I ask you a question?" Haruhi asked as he looked at Ayane

"Sure ask away."

"Why is it you and Akita-senpai don't act like everyone else here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Um well like your better than everyone else, you don't even mention the fact that I'm a commoner."

"Oh that's simple, when Akita and I went to the US we did so like any normal teen would, sure we had our parents money but we wanted to go thru every day live as if we didn't. We learned what it would be like without our family's wealth."

"Oh wow that must have been pretty interesting, how'd you do it?" Haruhi asked looking over at Akita as she talked to Kyoya.

"It was hard at first but Akita adjusted fast, she told her uncle to only put a certain amount of money into her bank account each month and told my family to do the same. She said if anything should happen to our family's company's we should be prepared, and that this was our opportunity to prepare ourselves." Ayane said as she took another sip of her coffee.

"Akita-senpai sounds like she has a grasp on life; it's a good thing you two did that, you never know which way the wind will blow." Haruhi said as he nodded, the sighed as Tamaki called his name "Well that's my cue; it was nice talking with you."

"Same here, hopefully we can talk more later." Ayane said smiling as Haruhi walked away.

Akita walked over to Ayane as Haruhi left, watching Haruhi talk with Kyoya.

"So have you noticed yet?"

"Noticed what Akita?"

"About Haruhi, have you noticed anything about him?"

"He's pretty nice; I just hope Tamaki-senpai doesn't go too far with this whole errand boy thing." Ayane looked up at her friend as she noticed the smirk on Akita's lips. "Why?"

"Oh nothing, don't worry about it." Akita said as she walked over to the window seal she was at earlier, Ayane blinked then went to join Honey at his table. Tamaki was talking to Haruhi now giving him a speech, Akita ignoring him but still listening wondering what Haruhi would say.

"I got it!"

"Oh did I strike a chord?" Tamaki asked Haruhi glancing at him from the side.

"Obnoxious!" Haruhi said pointing into the air, causing Tamaki to go into a curled up position. "Uh I'm sorry Tamaki-senpai" The twins came up laughing as they stuck their elbows on his head

"You're a hero, all right!" The twins said placing their hands on Haruhi's head.

"I'm sorry Senpai, but your lesson did strike a small chord with me" Haruhi said has he scratched the back of his neck, still holding Usa-chan. Tamaki was now getting up.

"Really it did, let me teach you more my friend!" He said posing again with his hand stretched out.

"Well he got over that quick." Haruhi mumbled, Akita was now standing closer to the group and Ayane was watching from her seat next to Mori.

"Boss?" Hikaru said looking at Tamaki.

"Call me "King"!"

"You can teach him all the basics of hosting,"

"But he's not going to get very far with the ladies if he doesn't look the part you know." Kaoru finished his twin's sentence. (**Yes I can tell the differences between the voices**) He walked to the front of Haruhi "He's not exactly host club material but maybe if we took off his glasses it'll help." He said talking off Haruhi's glasses.

"Hey! I need those; I used to have contacts but lost them!" Haruhi said the group of boys looking at him, Ayane and Akita nearby. That's when Tamaki started to order everyone around, the twins dragging Haruhi to the dressing room.

"Stay here Ayane."Akita said as she followed the twins. Ayane had felt bad for Honey so she decided to eat cake with him so it wasn't just Him and his bunny.

**With Haruhi**

"Here! Change into this uniform!" The twins said holding up a boys uniform.

"What but Why!"

"Don't ask questions!" The twins shouted as they jumped towards Haruhi but where caught by Akita she held both of them in the air. "What are you doing Akita-senpai?" The both said as they looked back at her. Akita smiled as she looked to Haruhi.

"Take the uniform and get dressed, I'll get these boys out of here for you." Akita said she was strong and was able to hold the twins by the back of their collars. Haruhi looked at Akita in shock then took the uniform from the twins.

"All right, I'll change; just get them two out of here." Haruhi said as Akita walked out with the two twins only pausing at the curtain to look back and wink at Haruhi. As exited Akita tossed them the twins jumping on one leg then looking at each other than to Akita, She just smiled. Two more light bulbs turned on a total of 5 out of 8.

"Um, Senpai?"

"Aren't you done changing yet?" Tamaki asked, the club had ended and all the boys where in the changing room Ayane was at the table with Honey and Akita was leaned against the wall next to the curtain Haruhi had been changing behind.

"You sure it's really okay for me to keep this uniform?" Haruhi asked as he opened the curtain.

"Cute! You're as pretty as a girl! Adorable!" Tamaki was in hysterics, Akita was trying not to laugh.

"Haru-chan! You look so cute!" Honey said as they all looked at Haruhi.

"If we had known that's how you really looked we would have helped you sooner." The twins said

"Wow Haruhi you look great!" Ayane said smiling at Haruhi (**Poor girl still doesn't know.**)

"Who knows he might even draw in some customers." Kyoya said writing down in his notebook.

"You know that's exactly what I was thinking." Tamaki said, coughed saying bullcrap in-between two coughs, no one noticed. "Our errand boy is moving up the ranks; starting today you're an official member of the Host Club!" Tamaki announced pointing at Haruhi "I will personally train you to become a first rate host. If you can get 100 customers to request your service we will completely forget your 8 million yean debt."

"A Host?" Haruhi exclaimed

**Host club is OPEN (again)**

Ayane was sitting with Haruhi, tying to help as much as she could, Akita sitting nearby. Tamaki snapped his fingers to introduce Haruhi to a girl.

"This is Princess Ayanokji." Tamaki said gesturing to the girl next to him. Akita didn't like this girl she had heard what she had said earlier about the coffee and so had Haruhi.

"Miss it's a pleasure to meet you." Haruhi said then Tamaki jumped him spinning Haruhi around talking about how cute he is, Akita sighing as her hand colliding with her face. Next thing we know Mori had grabbed Haruhi and pulled him away from Tamaki, another light bulb turned on. Akita looked over at Ayanokji.

"Pfft, some princess." Akita said glaring at the girl with dark red hair, "Bitch." Akita mumbled knowing Tamaki would fuss at her for the language she used.

**Time skip!**

Haruhi was running down the hall going to get his bag out of the pond, he just happened to run past Ayanokji, Akita standing behind a little ways away, Ayane behind her.

"Oh, it's you again. I bet you love having Tamaki making you over and fawning over you, it's useless though you're always going to be a second class citizen." She walked away smirking Haruhi looking back at her.

"I've got a feeling it was her." Haruhi said to himself.

"I think you're on to something Haruhi." Akita said stepping out of the shadows, Ayane and Akita had been walking towards the club with they noticed the bag in the pond. "Let's go, we don't want everything to get ruined."

"But Akita how do you know it was her?" Ayane said looking up at her friend as the three of them made their way to the pond. Akita smiled and looked at Ayane.

"Don't worry about it okay." As they got to the pond Haruhi took off his shoes and walked in retrieving his stuff, Akita removed her boots and rolled up her sleeves helping Haruhi.

"Akita-senpai you don't have to help me." Haruhi said looking over at Akita.

"Please just Akita, or Aki. And I know I don't have to but I want to it will be faster with two people. I've got a question for you Haruhi." Akita said as she walked over to the edge and laid out a notebook she had found in the pond.

"Ask away." Haruhi said trying to find his wallet.

"How long do you plan on keeping it a secret?" This caused Haruhi to look up and stare at Akita. "Don't act surprised, you should have known I already knew, I did get the twins out of your dressing room." Ayane looked at the two in shock, another light bulb turned on.

"MM I guess till they figure it out. I have to pay off my dept somehow." Haruhi stated going back to his search.

"So Haruhi, you're a girl?" Ayane asked

"Yep, but I could care less what people think it's the insides that count right." Haruhi said smiling.

"Now you sound like Akita." Ayane giggled as she watched the two girls in the pond. After a while all that was left to find was Haruhi's wallet.

"Hey, commoner! You have some nerve skipping out on the club like that." Akita and Haruhi stood up straight looking over at Tamaki. "Why is Akita here, and why is your bag all wet."

"I accidently knocked it out the window and it fell into the pond." Haruhi said as she continued to look

"Hey I found it!" Akita said as she picked up Haruhi's wallet, she smiled and held it up. "Here ya go Haruhi." She handed it to the girl who looked slightly confused.

**Time skip to club**

Ayane looked over as she saw the girl from earlier sitting with Haruhi, and then she looked at Akita. She knew the look on Akita's face and it was dangerous, Haruhi was now under Akita's protection even if no one else knew it, Ayane recognized it. It was the same look Akita gave Ayane.

"You're Jealous of me." Ayane heard Haruhi just before Ayanokji had grabbed Haruhi and forced her to fall on top of her. Ayanokji screamed then the twins poured water over the two girls. After a while they sent Haruhi back to the changing rooms so she could get the wet uniform off. That's when Tamaki finally realized Haruhi is a girl, causing Akita to double over in laughter. Ayane giggled as Tamaki's face turned red. Akita smiled as she listens to Haruhi.

"I'll just start calling everyone dude and bro from now on!"

"That's what I would do." Akita said as she walked over to Haruhi, Ayane smiled as she walked next to her.

"Yeah Ayane did it while we were in the US but she was still dressed as a girl." The girls laughed as the boys stared at them.

**XXXX**

**Well that's the end of Chapter two! I'm trying to think of a way to get the Fruits Basket characters in this but it's kinda hard to do. Anyways please rate and review ^.^ don't forget I'd like to know who you guys want the girls to end up with! Anyways till next time!**

**-Saki.**


End file.
